1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair curling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair curling apparatus wherein the same permits selective directing of heated air to a curling sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hair curling apparatus has been set forth in the prior art to direct heat to individual hair in a curling procedure. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,256 to Doyle wherein an air inlet is mounted within a coaxially aligned handle of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,010 to Abura, et al. provides a battery powered electric hair curler organization, with a hair curling rod mounted within a hair curling mount or barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,320 to Andis utilizes electrical resistance heating element mounted within a hair curling cylinder to direct heat exteriorly of the cylinder to enhance a hair curling procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,281 to Doern and U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,554 to Andis are further examples of coaxially aligned hair curling rod-like assemblies.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair curling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.